1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween. A secondary battery is manufactured by accommodating the electrode assembly and an electrolyte in an outer case.
In a large-capacity secondary battery, as the size of an electrode plate increases, a region in which current does not flow may exist in the electrode plate. Therefore, the capacity efficiency in a high-capacity battery using a large-area electrode plate may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.